Premed RK
by Kristeta
Summary: What if RK went to my school and actually attended one of my disgusting subjects,ANATOMY?yes folks,this is the lowdown on premed life spiced up by Rurouni Kenshin!!!R&R PLEASE!!! NOTE:DON'T READ THIS BEFORE YOU EAT!!!Misao and Kaorou bashing.....


PREMED RUROUNI KENSHIN

Standard disclaimer applies. Don't bother suing a poor premed student like me,my allowance is barely enough for me to buy my anime stuff..........I don't own them,I own Vincent though,he's my classmate in anatomy,actually this fic is his idea.....

I wrote this fic while I'm on a sugar high.....

The author (kristeta) was sitting in another looong anatomy lecture,twiddling her thumbs and taking down whatever she thought was significant to the lesson .After an hour and a half, the bell rang,signalling the end of the lecture part of the subject and the start of the (dreaded ) laboratory period. As the entire class slowly walks to the laboratory,the author can't help but feel a very familliar presence of not one,but many people..........

kristeta:damn!who are they?

vincent:who?

kristeta: oh,it's nothing.............

vincent:i felt it too.......(sixth sense whisper)

LABORATORY

professor:alright everybody,go to your assigned corpses!come on!make it pronto!!!!!

kristeta:eeeeewww,this is why i hate anatomy....

mysterious voice: tell me about it!it reminds me of my past as a hitokiri.........

kristeta(turns around to see kenshin wearing the Medical Technology male uniform):ORO!!! IT'S YOU!!!!! ARE YOU ONE OF MY GROUPMATES HERE?!!!

kenshin: yeah...... you really shouldn't shout kristeta-dono.

kristeta:who is our other groupmate?

kenshin:AOSHI-KUN!COME OVER HERE!!!! THIS IS OUR GROUP!!!!!

aoshi: ...............(also wears the white uniform)

kriseteta:(thinking to herself)oooh!lucky me!!!! aoshi's in my group!!!

professor:alright everybody!listen up!!!! i have to leave now,but since you are not allowed to work in the laboratory without a professor present,I'd like to introduce your substitute professor.... TAKANI MEGUMI!!!!!!!!!!

(megumi walks in wearing a blouse with a plunging neckline and a long black skirt with slits up to midthigh)

vincent:(who,btw has a HUGE crush on megumi)WAAAHHHOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!ALRIGHTY!!!!!!!!!

megumi:a young admirer?!OHOHOHOHOHO!!!!

kaorou(also wears the girls' MedTech white uniform):hey,aren't you my groupmate?

vincent:(gives kaorou a withering stare)like i care......

misao: hey kristeta!can i trade places with you?!i'm stuck with this group of nerds!!!!!

kristeta:tough luck misao! i know for a fact that you only want to trade places with me because AOSHI's in my group!why don't you just stick it out there with Sano?

saito:(the lab custodian) she has a point,WEASEL-GIRL!

megumi:alright,i'll be calling the roll,just to make sure that nobody skipped laboratory period today.

vincent: well,if they skip lab.they're so unlucky because of a pretty professor like you!

megumi:young man,it is not proper to talk to your professor that way!(whispers in vnicent's ear)we'll talk after class,how's that? 

vincent:(turns bright red)

megumi calls the attendance.

megumi:alright everyone!please open the stomach of your group's corpse.

sano:HEY FOX LADY! ARE YOU FOR REAL?!

megumi:yes,rooster head!why don't you open up the stomach,or are you WIMPING OUT?!

sano:GIMME THAT!(snatches scalpel from one of their nerdy groupmates)

misao:sano,are you sure you know what you're doing?

sano:of course,weasel-girl!

misao:STOP CALLING ME WEASEL!!!

megumi:(fox ears pop up)well,misao-dear. how can you expect everyone to stop calling you WEASEL is you act like one?

kristeta:megumi-sensei is right!!! ever heard of the term GROW UP,Misao?

megumi:OHOHOHOHO!!!! Very good,Kristeta!!!

kristeta:hey kenshin,what are you waiting for?cut up the goddamn stomach now!!!

aoshi:maybe,he wants to use the Hiten Mitsurugi to open up the stomach,I'll just open it up for you Kristeta....

kristeta:aaaw,thanks aoshi-kun!

misao:AAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(flames shoot out of misao's nostrils)

kaorou:vincent,do we really have to open up this poor man's stomach?he might get hurt .......

vincent:oh shut up bitch!you're such an empty-headed ditz!!!! that(points to the dead body on the gurney) is not called a CORPSE if it's not FREAKIN' DEAD!DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!

kenshin:yeah kaorou!use your head sometimes,won't ya?

kristeta and megumi:(snickers)

kaorou(to megumi): YOU ARE SUCH A BITCH!!!!

megumi:my.... the little girl is soo mad!i'm soooo scared!what are you going to do?use your dorky stick on me?

kaorou:it's not a stick!it's a shinai!!!

megumi:whatever! either way,it's still a stick,it all boils down to that....

misao:KRISTETA!YOU'LL PAY FOR FLIRTING WITH AOSHI!!!!(brings out a fistful of kunai and throws it at kristeta)

kristeta:aoshi,can i borrow one of your swords?(uses aoshi's sword to block the kunai)

(misao's jaw drops to the floor)

kristeta:YOU ARE SO DEAD BITCH!!!!!(grabs the intestines of the corpse and hurls it at misao)

vincent:ALRIGHT! CHICKFIGHT!!!!

THE END

(aren't you glad it is?!)

WELL,I HOPE YOU GUYS WILL REVIEW THIS FIC!

I WROTE THIS FIC DURING MY ANATOMY LECTURE,SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR THE DISGUSTING PARTS...........


End file.
